Three dragons two red one black
by striker sigma
Summary: natsu and silver sacrificed there live to get rid of acnologia but the explosion took them into another world. silver find more mates. issei natsu and silver find a new adventure. natsuxharem isseixharem silverxharem. will issei become rias's pawn or will silver be it. how will it change with three dragons.


"Hey silver you a wake" natus asked not know what to do.

"yeah where the hell are we it looks weird i have never seen buildings like this" silver said with a bit of curiosity in my voice.

"i don't know thats why i was asking you you know more about this stuff then i do" natsu said with and annoyed tone.

"well there one thing i do know and that is i sense a dragon nearby" silver said with a serious voice.

"really" natsu asked in serious voice"

"yeah no doubt about it let go" silver said.

"right i wonder if it knows where Igneel is" natsu asked in a serious and hopefully tone.

"i don't think it knows because i think it a human dragon hybrid" silver said calmly.

"dang but is it a dragon slayer then because i don't think i ever met a hybrid between human and dragons except dragon slayers" natsu asked not understanding whats going on.

"i don't think so because i can feel a real dragon and i can feel and evil presences near it" silver said with a serious voice.

"like acnologia" he said in a scared voice.

"yes but its not in it more like it close to it so let hurry up" i said will starting to run.

"right" natsu said while starting to run to.

time skip

natsu and silver make it the park to see a girl start to transform.

"natsu keep the kid safe this ones mine okay" silver said while lighting his hands on with blue flames.

"right give it one hell of a beating" natsu said with a smirk on his face.

"you know it" i said with me own smirk.

silver's pov

i run closer to see that she made a weird weapon with light.

"my my what do we have here and my i know your name" i said.

"who are you human i don't have time for you and it raynare" the girl in the S&M outfit said.

"who you calling human lowlife" i said spreading my dragon wing out.

"a dragon what are you doing here in devil territory" she yelled scared.

"oh i was attracted to that kid i could feel the power of a dragon on him" i said with a smirk knowing my plan was working.

"i knew he had a sacred gear i should have finished you"she yelled looking back at the kid.

"hey i am here to" said natsu with a tick mark on his head.

"another dragon" she yelled.

"nope i am a dragon slayer silver is the only dragon here" natsu said with a big smile on his face.

"so how about you give up and come with me" i said while stretching my hand out to her.

"why would you accept me you only want to rape me to use me and hurt me she" yelled about to throw her light spear at me

"no of that i just thought you could use a friend thats all" i said in a calm voice

"what i don't need friends at all i am perfectly fine on my own" she yelled while trying to attack me.

"you say that but your wrong you eyes tell me those beautiful violet eyes" i said in a calm voice.

"w-w-what a-are you talking about"she yelled blushing.

raynare's pov

"why i am i feeling this way my heart is beating faster because of him is he real the one for me no it can't fall for someone" i thought yelling at myself.

"i am not falling for your for your lies you basterd" i yelled going for an attack and i hit him in the chest he didn't run but why.

"what the hell why didn't you try to block it or try to run" i yelled with a pain in my heart i looked into his black eyes i could see he wasn't lying to me i felt horrible for some reason.

"because i won't hurt you can hurt me all you want but i won't go down easy" he said while looking right into my eyes my light spear disappeared and i could see his wounds start to heal and then i felt two big arms wrap around me and i don't know why i felt so safe.

"you know that i will always be there for you ray and no matter what happens i will stay by your side to the end" he said in a sweet calmly voice.

"t-tell m-me w-why we only just m-met and your trying to comfort me why" i yelled with tears in my eyes i didn't know why he was doings these things but it made me feel good inside.

silver's pov

"when i first met you which was a couple of minutes ago i felt something in my heart" i said calmly still holding her and i can feel her wrap her arms around me.

"but i was your enemy i could have killed you" she said in a whispering voice.

"it doesn't matters is that your here now and thats all that matters" i said while leaning in to kiss her.

"your an idiot but you my idiot" she leans in as well and out lips met and start to passionately kiss it lasted for a minute because we had to separate for air.

"so what does this mean we are now" she asked while blushing.

"it depends you did cheat on your boyfriend" i said laughing a little.

"oh you mean issei i completely forgot there where here" she said with a bushing face.

"hey yuuma are still going to kill me" the brown hair kid asked.

"no issei i won't but it is over between us because i think i found the one for me" she said while holding my hand with hers.

"oh thats nice i guess but thanks for the save guys like i was telling your friend your welcome to stay at my place while your here find a place of your own" he said with a smile.

"thanks man but we also need to get into school to or i do i don't know about natsu" i said with a smile.

"i don't mind going but its going to be boring" he said with a tried look.

"well ray you leaving or coming with us" i asked.

"well it deepens on issei but maybe i should go back" she said shyly.

"i don't mind" issei said

"well if you go back tell them that a dragon stopped you okay" i said with a plan in may mind.

"alright i will do so bye and hope to see you soon silver" raynare said flying away into the night sky.

"well lets get going it getting late i will see if we can get you two enrolled at me school" said issei.

"ah thanks man we really appreciate this" said natsu with a toothy grin.

"yeah man it going to be a lot of help" i said with my own grin.

"ya no problem you guys did save me well one of you did" he said.

"thanks i feels nice to be appreciated" i said with a hit of pride.

"all you did was get yourself a girlfriend you didn't even attack her once" natsu said with anger in his voice.

"so i didn't do anything bad besides ray is my mate i am not going to hurt her" i said.

"yeah i guess so let go" issei said.

with raynare

raynare pov

"raynare where have you been you should have been back already and now you show up" said a tall and buxom woman with long navy blue hair.

"yeah we were worried something happened to you raynare" said a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes.

"yeah what happened back there did you kill the kid" said a middle aged looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes.

"i didn't kill him dohnaseek kalawarner and mittelt" i said with a calm voice.

"what don't tell me that you fell for the guy" said the woman know as kalawarner.

"what hell no and i have a boyfriend and he is a dragon" i said with pride in my voice looking at there shocked faces almost made me laugh.

Dohnassek kalawarner and mittelt all looked shock that she had a boyfriend that was a dragon one of the most powerful being in this world and she a low class fallen angel had a dragon as a boyfriend.

"how come we never met him" said mittelt with a fake hurt look.

"because i don't want to drag him into this and beside he could easily kill them all" she said.

"so how come you didn't kill the kid then" asked dohnassek with looking at me.

"because i ran into to humans that used magic and protected the kid" i said trying to come up with a lie.

"really you lost to some mages come on raynare i know that bullshit" said kalawarner.

"i am telling the truth i stabbed one and he start to regenerate" i said remembering what silver did.

"impossible there no one that can regenerate except a phenex" mittelt yelled while looking a little scared.

"i am positive he was wielding blue flames the other one i am not so sure of he did have flames but they did looked more like dragon flames than phenex flames" i said trying to sound convincing.

"really interesting humans i would have to say" said dohnassek with a bit of interest.

"don't you think we should report to the higher up said kalawarner.

"your right i will go tell them" said a young man with short white hair and red eyes.

"freed" i said with venom in my voice.

"oh whats with the cold shoulder do you want me to rock your world to night" he said while licking his lips.

"i would rather die and i have someone who can give me more and you ever could" i said with a disgust look at him.

"oh very well then i will go report to the higher ups" he said while leaving.

"no need i will contact lord azazel now" i said while contact azazel.

"oh raynare dohnassek kalawarner mittelt freed what do i owe the pleasure of seeing you again its been a couple of months from the last time i got a report from you 4" he said in a calm lazy voice.

"well you see two humans that use magic like dragon magic moved into town and is around issei hyoudou" i said telling hi know about silvers power.

"i see that is a problem i will have to contact sirzechs and make sure he informs his sister can't have a war now can we" he said trying to sound calm.

"if that is all i should go now and contact sirzechs and please do not get into trouble well bye now" he said hanging up.

"well that went better than expected" said mittelt.

"yes well we should get some sleep it might be harder to get to hyoudou now" i said lie knowing i would be able to see him and silver better.

"yes i suppose this does mean we should come up with a plan" said dohnassek while thinking how to get to the kid without facing a dragon.

"they might send a stronger fallen angel to help us out" said kalawarner.

"maybe but i can't help something is wrong" said freed looking at raynare who was in a day dream state.

"well we should go to bed now" said raynare while snapping out of her day dream and starts heading to her room.

"she is hiding something but she is right we need to sleep we will figure it out tomorrow" said dohnassek.

the other go to there room while freed goes and contacts kokabiel.

with azazel

3 person pov

"hellos sirzechs its a pleasure to see you again" azazel said while contacting him with a magic circle.

"azazel why have you contacted me for" sirzechs asked.

"its about the town your sister runs" azazel said calmly.

"what are you planning azazel if you plan to hurt rias i will kill you"sirzechs yelled ready to kill him.

"calm down my fallen angels in her town had found something interesting apparently there are people there who can use dragon powers is what she said" azazel said calmly not affected by sirzechs threat.

"what do you mean tell me azazel" sirzechs said.

"well one of my fallen fought one of them there where defending the kid issei hyoudou" azazel said in a calm voice.

"alright i will inform rias about this but thing aren't going to end well is it" sirzechs asked.

"no but we most have faith thing will work out for the best" azazel said.

"alright will go and speak to rias" sirzechs said.

"good well that was all good bye for now" azazel said stopping the transition.

with sirzechs

"grayfia come we must go and see rias at once let go" yelled a man with crimson red hair that looked like he was in his 20s.

"yes my lord shall we leave" said a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties with silver hair and matching eyes.

 **so there it is i was think about making natsu's harem the fairy tail girls issei's harem would be his girls and some other except rias would be with silver i think of making silver different girls from other animes as well only three girls from high school dxd would be raynare rias and grayfia so what so who harem do you want me to make first issei silver or natsu you chose.**

 **that and i am thinking silver should be rias's pawn but issei will be there along with natsu and raynare and kyoko from black cat if you want.**


End file.
